This is NOT your Japanese Notebook
by TheLittleFangedWonder
Summary: After five years, Sasuke returns from college, only to kidnap his former high school peer, Sai. But everything is not as it seems, as Sai soon begins to realize. Can Sai survive being imprisoned? And most of all, just what is wrong with Sasuke?


This is _**NOT **_ Your Japanese Notebook

Summary: When Sai is kidnapped by an old high school peer, his life is slowly ruined. But why did Sasuke kidnap him? As Sai withers away in Sasuke's basement he discovers that Sasuke isn't all in one piece. Can Sai help Sasuke come to terms with his past before it's too late for them both?

Rated: M for smut, swearing, and abuse

A/N: This was originally supposed to be a Sasu/Naru fic, but it never happened. The title has nothing to do with the story. The Summary sucks. Anyway, rated M for a reason!

Chapter One:

Dude, WTF?

Sai gasped as Sasuke went deeper into him. Despite the slight pain, Sai couldn't help but moan. Sasuke rapped his long, thin fingers around Sai's throbbing erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Because his hands were bound to the head bored, all Sai could do was writhe pathetically beneath him.

He felt Sasuke's release and went over the edge himself, moaning Sasuke's name. Sasuke carefully pulled out, then went to the bathroom and washed his hands, leaving Sai panting and still tied to the bed. When the raven returned, Sai began to plead with him.

"Sasuke, please, you've had me here three weeks, let me go." Sasuke did not respond, but instead took Sai's member in his hand and began to stroke it gently. "Please, no, Sasuke, no," the artist moaned. Sasuke liked his way down Sai's hardening member- Sai moaned reluctantly. Sasuke took out a cock ring and placed it on Sai before continuing his administrations until Sai was completely hard.

"Don't leave me here like this," Sai said, "Please, I'm begging you to let me go!"

Sasuke moved closer to Sai's face and back handed him. He leaned down over the artists and spoke quietly into his ear, his warm breath made Sai shiver. "The only sound you should be making are moaning and screaming- preferably my name." He yanked the first drawer open from the dresser beside the bed and took out a long, black cylindrical item, a bottle, and two scarves. "Now I'm going to have to punish you. I was going to untie you, but oh well."

Sasuke used one scarf to blindfold him and the other to gag the artist. A moment later, Sai felt something slip into his already sore hole. He tried to tell Sasuke to stop, but it came out incoherently. Sasuke thrust the object in several times until Sai arched off the bed. Sasuke smirked and turned on the vibrator full blast.

"I'll be back in an hour," Sasuke stood and kissed the boy on the forehead. "I really don't like doing this to you, but if you won't listen to me, you give me no choice. And remember, every time I hear you it's another five minutes."

Sasuke laughed to himself. Okay, so he lied when he said he didn't enjoy punishing Sai, but he was already in trouble for kidnapping and rape, so what was one or two lies?

Sasuke put pants on and went upstairs to make something to eat. He'd have to feed Sai when he was done with his punish meant. Sasuke's stomach growled reminding him that it was probably a good idea to feed himself as well.

~*~

The phone rang as Sasuke was chopping up a carrot. He absently reached over and grabbed the annoying device.

"Hello?" he snapped into the receiver.

"Hello, this is Hatake Kakashi with the Konaha Metro Police. I'm looking for an Uchiha Itachi," said the voice on the other end.

"He's not home, may I take a message?"

"Yes, please tell him that we found his car."

Sasuke froze. _They found his car, but not his body?_ "You mean he wasn't in the car?" Sasuke said. He was worried, but not for the reason the cop on the other end would think.

"No, should he have been?"

"Yes, yes he should have."

"Then would you like to fine a missing persons report?" the officer said. "You'll have to come down to the station."

"Yes, I would, I will be there shortly." Sasuke pondered why Itachi's body hadn't been in the car. He thought back to the bloody scene a month ago when he had brutally stabbed his brother after shoving him in the trunk of his car.

He arrived at the station, and halfway through filing the report remembered that Sai was still as he'd left him.

~*~

When Sasuke entered Sai's room the poor boy was writhing pathetically, silently praying for release. Sasuke took Sai's member in his hand and stroked it until the boy came. He then removed the cock ring and vibrator, as well as the gag and blindfold.

"I'm going to let you shower while I make something to eat. I'll even let you get dressed," Sasuke smiled. "Just don't screw up."

Sai nodded and smiled submissively. Sasuke untied him, but the artist waited until he was out of sight to get up. He headed for the bathroom to shower, grabbing a towel on the way. He showered quickly and dried himself off. He stopped when he saw his reflection in the full size mirror on the back of the door. His jaw was bruised slightly, because of Sasuke smacking him, but that was the extent of the physical damage. The mental damage, however, was immeasurable.

He wrapped a towel around his waist- like it mattered- and headed for the large brown dresser between the bed and the corner of the room. He avoided the top drawer, full aware of what was in there, and dove for the bottom three. He found shirts, pants, and boxers, all brand new with tags.

Sasuke returned as Sai finished getting dressed. He had a large tray piled with breakfast foods. He set it down on the table in the middle of the room.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Um, orange juice?" Sai asked cautiously.

Sasuke nodded and jogged out of the room. When he returned he was juggled two very large, heavy pitchers- on of orange juice, the other of apple. He set them down then plopped down on the floor and began eating. Sai came over and hesitantly nibbled on his food.

"If you want, I'll bring down a TV and my PS2," Sasuke said, "So you'll have something to do while I'm at work. Sai nodded.

Sasuke sighed and set down the piece of toast he was shoving in his mouth. "I realize I kidnapped you and rape you on a daily basis, but you don't have to be afraid of me."

Naturally, Sai just gaped at his captor. He had the sense that it was true, and that he really could trust Sasuke, but something behind his obsidian orbs spoke of his more dangerous, primitive side.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confuse by the other staring.

"Dude, you are fucked up," Sai said blatantly.

"Yes, yes I am," Sasuke laughed, which again left Sai speechless. "Bu really, you don't have to be afraid of me." Sai looked away. Sasuke suddenly grabbed Sai's chin and angled it better in the low lighting. The bruise on his jaw was now clearly visible.

Sasuke grimaced. "Did I do that?"

"Yeah," Sai admitted quietly.

"Oh, Kami! Sai, I'm so sorry, I had absolutely no intention of hitting you that hard. I am so, so sorry," Sasuke said. He was honestly upset, and it took Sai off guard. He pulled away from Sasuke, panicked.

"It's okay!" he said quickly. Sasuke looked like he was going to sit in a corner and play violin on his wrists. Sasuke was honestly distraught by the fact that he'd hurt Sai. "I bruise really easily." He smacked his hand against the table causing Sasuke to stare at him in horror. "By the time you get home I'll have another bruise."

Sasuke just shook his head. He gathered the reminder of the meal and headed upstairs. He returned with a TV, and then made another trip. He came back down with a PS2 and stacks of games, DVD's and CD's.

He took Sai's hand and kissed it, then kissed the artist jaw where it was bruised. Despite himself, Sai blushed.

"Please, don't hurt yourself, Sai," Sasuke said quietly. He left Sai sanding there, confused.


End file.
